The Pros and Cons List
by BeautyTiger
Summary: Natsu and Lucy always, Lucy finds a list that Natsu created. Let's see how that will turn out. NALU guys! Like it. summary sucks I know.


**A little one-shot I decided to create here, hope you guys enjoy**

**Beauty is gone~**

**OoOoOoOo**

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting on the carpet floor, waiting for her best friend to come back to his apartment. She sat there for a couple of hours, being bored out of her mind and not knowing what to do, his job consisted him of being a boss at the F.T Corp. So of course he would work late and today he said he was coming back early, possibly at 7:00.

She turned her head and looked at the clock, 5:00.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Still too early huh?"

It was a Friday today and on every Friday she would come to his apartment and wait for him until he came home. It was a thing that the two did and they both obviously didn't mind. It was like Lucy's own personal, stay the day guest house. She was happy with it and she would sleep on the couch but sometimes when Natsu comes back home late, he would be really tired and grab Lucy off the couch to let her sleep with him, that happens every so often, she would never know why he would do that but she just brushed it off as another one of Natsu's antics.

She was indeed in love with him but he'll never know that.

When they first met Lucy hated the guy, she was running late going to her new job as an assistant for the boss at Fairy Tail Corporations, mind you she was running with a cup of coffee in her hands and when she turned the corner of the coffee shop, BAM! She had bumped into him and spilled her coffee all over his suit.

It's funny to think about it now but when it actually happened she was livid.

**Flashback**

"_Look what you did!" She yelled furiously at the pink haired stranger. Everything flew up into the air, her papers, coffee, files and even some of the coffee from the impact got onto her clothes. _

"_Me! Look what you did!" He yelled back._

_He pulled on his white collared shirt and took off his black jacket. "Damn nice going lady, now I need a new pair of clothes."_

_Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you serious?! It takes two people to make a mess." She said as she held up two fingers. "And look at me, my first day at a job and I'm going to go in there looking like this." She pulled on her shirt as well, that had the little brown wet coffee stain on it._

_He 'tched' and started walking away._

"_Hey! I'm not done with you." When she saw him leave she yelled in frustration. 'What a moron!' She thought as she started picking up her things and started to walk to the corporation. She would just have to explain to her new boss about what happened to her. He'll surely understand right?_

_She made it to the building and started to rush into her new bosses' office, she ignored the cries of protest from her friends as she bumped into them. Yeah some her friends work here as well._

_When she made it just in time, she saw no one there, she panted and sat down in one of the chairs in his office._

_She saw the secretary come in, Lucy smiled as her friend came in with her usual beauty and red hair._

"_Hey Lucy," The red head smiled as she pushed her glasses up to her face. "I'm glad you made it, Levy was starting to worry that you wouldn't show on your first day here."_

_Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah we'll I would've made it if some idiot hadn't bumped into me on the way," She puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Made me spill my coffee on me." _

_Erza shook her head in amusement. "Well after you finish talking with the boss, come to me so I can give you a new pair of clean clothes."_

_Lucy nodded and smiled. "Thanks Erza you're the best."_

"_No problem Lucy, Now..." She trailed off as she picked her head and started yelling. "Natsu hurry up your new assistant is here!"_

_Lucy heard a voice in another room shout back. "Could you give me a minute, I have to change my clothes!"_

_Erza chuckled. "I'll be leaving now."_

_Lucy nodded and Erza gave her wave._

_Lucy waited for a few more minutes as she waited for her boss to change. Why did he need to change? She cocked her head in thought and didn't hear the voice speaking to her until she heard a loud gasp and then a shout._

"_You!" That snapped her right out of it, as she looked up her eyes widened, she stood up and pointed to him and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand._

**End of Flashback**

She smiled at the memory, everything went to hell from there on out but it slowly morphed into friendship.

She was twenty two and he was twenty three. Only a year had passed since that happened and she was glad they met that day. They've been through thick and thin together and nothing can tear them apart now.

Lucy decided to now lay down on the soft, furry and comfortable carpet while she thought and as she was doing that a little blue feline cat came across her, stalking towards her and licking her face, across her cheek.

Lucy giggled and turned her head to the side only to be licked on the nose, she giggled more as it tickled. "Happy stop it." She said softly and brought her hand up to pet the little blue cat.

"Meoww." He purred.

Lucy smiled as she watched happy crawl on top of her, he rested his head on top of one of her breast, being the most comfortable spot on her.

She giggled softly as she took a look around the room. '_Memories here_' she thought to herself but when she turned her head to the left something had caught her eye, she reached out for it and grabbed the little piece of white paper.

'_Happy must have took this and dropped it here when he saw me_' she thought and opened the mysterious paper that was in her hands.

Lucy tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Pros and Cons list." She looked down the list to find out what it was about.

Her eyes widened when it finally landed on the title. "Lucy Heartfilia." She breathed out.

Pros,

1\. Smart

2\. Funny

3\. Loves animals, especially Happy

4\. Can cook great meals, homemade

5\. Loud and shy when she wants to be

6\. Doesn't care about how people think of her

7\. She's always so kind to people

8\. Always makes cute faces when she reads an interesting book

9\. Love the way her eyes sparkle when she gets excited about something

10\. Her smile lights up the room

11\. She knows how to cheer people up

12\. She's beautiful

13\. Her laugh would make me laugh

14\. She's perfect in every way

Cons,

1.I'm in love with her but she isn't in love with me

Lucy's eyes stayed as wide as possible as she went through the list, reading through it and finding it hard to tear her eyes away.

"He's in love with me." Her breathing started becoming heavy and her chest swelled as she felt a pang in her heart, her hand moved to touch her chest where her heart is but completely forgetting happy was there. So she just touched his head and squeezed it lightly as not to hurt him.

Her face became flushed as she mentally squealed with joy. '_He's in love with me!_'

**OoOoOoOo**

Later that day Natsu came home and sighed, having a hard day at work today. But it all goes away when he knows that his favorite girl would be at his home. He smiled at the thought.

But as soon as he opened the door he was tackled to the ground.

He opened his eyes and it widened when he saw that it was Lucy and then then he saw his little blue cat running around them.

"L-Luce!" He said in shock.

He didn't hear anything from her, she just stayed quiet so he spoke again. "W-what are you doing."

Nothing, the silence continues.

"Luce." He said softly. They stayed on the ground, Lucy is holding onto Natsu tightly. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, every time he came home he was always welcomed with a smile plastered on her face and sometimes dinner on the table, but today is completely different. His arms came up and wrapped around her body, one of his hands going up to her head.

"Luce what's wrong?" He asked and his grip on her tightened, he heard her whimper and he loosened his grip a bit.

Then he heard what he never wanted to hear from her and felt a pang in his heart, she sniffed and whimpered again.

'_Was she crying?_' His eyes widened again, did something happened while he was at work?

He felt her move and he stiffened, her face lifted up and he felt his heart break. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tears streaming down her face.

His hand moved up to wipe the tears away. "Luce what hap-"His eyes widened again as he felt something against his lips.

Lucy Heartfilia is kissing Natsu Dragneel.

She pulled away and panted a bit, Natsu just stayed in shock, to surprise to say anything at the moment but all he could utter out was. "What?"

Lucy gave him a small smile and showed him the pros and cons list. Natsu looked at it and he just can't seem to stop getting surprised today.

"I love you too Natsu." She said with all her heart.

Natsu didn't speak and just pulled her head down for another kiss.

They stayed there longer until Natsu felt to small paws on top of his forehead, Lucy broke the kiss and moved away, just to be licked by happy on the nose again.

Lucy giggled and Natsu laughed but he stopped to ask her a question. "How did you find that list?"

Lucy laughed. "Happy found it and dropped it next to me."

Natsu smiled and shook his head. "This little mischievous cat probably did that on purpose," then he looked at Lucy. "But I'm glad he did."

Lucy smiled back and nodded. "Me too."

The two went down for another kiss and almost stayed like that for the entire day.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Not my best one-shot but I kinda liked it. **

**Hope you guys do to. Love it and Like it, ;-}. **

**I had no idea why I wrote this when I have a story to write, check out my other one though, it's called something new always happen but I think I'm going to change the title but check it out anyways and hope you guys like it as well. It basically just started.**

**Beauty out~ again.**


End file.
